Complicity
by lobunaluna
Summary: Una sola palabra, muchas cosas ocultas: Complicidad. ¿Qué puede ocultarse tras una triste mirada? ¿Qué hacer cuando te vuelves cómplice del secreto que guarda? En un mundo, donde la magia existe… Los secretos son muy valorados. Más aún, si dependes de ellos para vivir. Más aun, cuando el mundo depende de esos secretos. La amistad, es la única salvación. Mundo alterno. NO YAOI.
1. El obsequio

_**Haciendo una vista general a las historias de fantasía, magia y amistad (que eh leído) sumada a una foto (la de portada) se me ha ocurrido esta historia. Se trata de un universo alterno, donde se explorara un mágico mundo, donde no todo es lo que parece. Donde la amistad es sumamente extraña de ver y muy valorada por quienes la obtienen. Esta es una historia, donde la magia y la amistad juegan un rol principal y definitivo en cada situación, las aventuras y desventuras esperan a los personajes a cada momento.**_

* * *

_**NO ES YAOI.**_

* * *

_**El fanart, utilizado como portada, lo realizo Doujinshi.**_

* * *

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_El obsequio._

- Sus altezas reales…-el hombre hizo una reverencia ante el rey y sus dos hijos.- les traigo un humilde presente a los jóvenes príncipes, por causa de su cumpleaños.- Delante de los tres tronos, fueron colocados dos cofres de una exquisita madera. Dos esclavos, que habían llegado junto con el hombre que agasaja a los príncipes con sus obsequios, abrieron los cofres dejando a las vista preciosas joyas. – Espero que sea de sus agrados… -informo el hombre, que esperaba contar con cierto favoritismo de los herederos al trono. Estos, solo se dignaron en agradecer con amables palabras los obsequios.

-Me aburro.-soltó uno de los príncipes, cuando llevo su copa a los labios.- regalos pobres, cadentes de razones no egoístas.- su gemelo mayor asintió. El rey hizo que no escucho las palabras de los jóvenes. A pesar de que sus hijos tenían razón, no podía dárselas en voz alta.

* * *

Un general se acercó, detrás de él caminaba tres esclavos. Uno de estos, traía a un chico sujeto de una correa de cuero. El joven parecía golpeado y sus ropas andrajosas. El rey no pudo evitar hacer una mueca. Uno de los príncipes desvió la mirada y el otro miro fijamente al chico.

-Me disculpo por la presencia del cuarto esclavo, sé que es una falta de respeto a sus ojos…-informo el general.- pero aun así, les traigo mis obsequios a los príncipes Saga y Kanon.-los chicos asintieron, pero las miradas de estos no abandonaban al joven golpeado.- lo encontré en el camino… al parecer, se fugó de algún lado… -el joven levanto la mirada y le dedico una feroz expresión al general. Saga pudo apreciar un par de moretones y cardenales en el rostro.-Es un esclavo, no es un obsequio apropiado para un príncipe…-se apresuró a decir el general, al leer las posibles intensiones del primer príncipe.- es un esclavo sin valor, pensaba llevarlo al mercado… Me disculpo por traerlo ante ustedes- si no lo traía, era posible que el desgraciado escapara de nuevo. Pensó para sí.

-Estoy dispuesto, a prescindir del obsequio que me presenta. A cambio del esclavo…-el cual claramente fue golpeado salvajemente, agrego el joven noble para sus adentros. El general iba a protestar, pero el rey parecía conforme con las palabras de su primogénito e hizo un asentimiento. Aprobando sus palabras... Lo mismo daba señales el segundo gemelo. Saga hizo un gesto con una mano y dos sirvientes se acercaron. Ante una indicación se llevaron al esclavo.

-Ignoro los gustos, placenteros, del príncipe…-dijo el general, quien claramente no quería otorgar al esclavo.- pero… hay jóvenes muchos más hermosos que ese… Con gusto, le otorgare mi esclavo más hermoso… Ese chico no lo vale.

-¿Acaso te atreves a negociar, con la autoridad, que representa mi hermano?-pregunto Kanon, con un tono parsimonioso de voz. El general miro al segundo gemelo, no le convenía provocar al "Dragón". Era sabida la fama del segundo hijo del rey: justo y estricto. De pensamientos firmes y difíciles de quebrar.

-No, me excuso si di a entender eso…-se apresuró a decir este.- de igual forma, dejo mi presente…-el general se retiró. Para sus adentros, maldecía a sus subordinados. No se hubiera visto obligado a llevar al esclavo. Si estos no fueran unos idiotas a la hora de cuidarle.

_Fuera del castillo._

-No sé qué harán, pero tenemos que recuperar a ese esclavo.-informo, cuando miro a sus subordinados.-Nos llevó mucho tiempo hallarle, volvemos como al principio. No tenemos a ninguno…

-¿Cómo es que termino en el castillo?-pregunto uno con aspecto de maleante- Usted no confió en nosotros, le necesitamos… Para muchas cosas…

-¿Acaso le quieres para golpearle de nuevo?-pregunto otro en un tono distraído...- lo has torturado y golpeado hasta cansarte…

-No seas idiota… ese chico…-comenzó el otro, tratando de justificar sus bárbaras acciones pasadas.

-Silencio.-el general miro rabioso a sus subordinados, los otros guardaban silencio- necesitamos al chico… Ahora está en el castillo y será difícil raptarle…

-¿Hasta cuándo tenemos tiempo?-pregunto uno de sus subordinados.

-Hasta que aparezcan los otros…-informo el general.- necesitamos, al chico que ahora está en poder del príncipe.

-Solo tenemos que esperar al que el príncipe se aburra de tenerle en la cama…-comento uno ligeramente burlón.- Los otros no aparecen, si saben lo que son… no se arriesgaran a dejarse notar.

_Habitación de Saga. Varias horas después._

El príncipe, de 21 años, entro a sus aposentos reales. Observo el lugar, la habitación estaba a una temperatura perfecta y bien iluminada. El frio que predominaba afuera no se sentía dentro de las abrigas paredes, pero había algo fuera de lugar. Eso, era el esclavo amarrado a los pies de su cama. El chico, que había llamado su atención horas atrás, estaba: con la mirada gacha, seguía con su ropa andrajosa, las manos fuertemente amarras y ahora se aplicaba lo mismo a sus tobillos. Saga se acercó al chico, quien al notar su presencia intento refugiarse contra el arca que reposaba a los pies de la cama.

-Tranquilo…-Saga tomo una fuente de agua, con la que se solía limpiar el rostro, y una toalla.- no te lastimare…- coloco la fuente en el suelo y humedeció la pequeña toalla en el contenido de esta.- déjame que te limpie la cara…-paso con cuidado la tela por el rostro del chico. Como lo había sospechado, había mucho más moretones bajo la mugre visible.- ¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Ellos…-respondió, cuando ahogo un quejido. Aunque ese chico tuviera cuidado, al limpiar su rostro. Sus mejillas y demás ardieron, el dolor era insoportable.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-el chico miro hacia otro lado, negándose a responder. Saga humedeció el trapo nuevamente y con mayor cuidado le paso por el rostro del esclavo.

-Me llamo Saga.-se presentó el peli azul de ojos jade- Soy el príncipe de Alhena.

-Camus.-dijo en un tono cortante y helado el chico. Saga, supuso que esa actitud era por el miedo y no una falta de respeto hacia su persona. Miro atentamente al chico, realmente, las magulladuras en su cuerpo le daban sus buenas razones para sospechar.

-¿De dónde eres?-no obtuvo respuesta- ¿tienes familia?-silencio de nuevo. Miro la soga que sujetaba los tobillos del chico. Con cuidado les fue desatando, hasta dejarle libre los tobillos.- ¿Cuánta verdad había en las palabras del general Arles?-silencio nuevamente. Saga se sintió desesperar y comenzó a desatar las manos del chico.- ¿Realmente eres un esclavo que se escapó o eres otra cosa?- Le dejo libres las muñecas, para luego refregarles con cuidado para ayudar el retomar de la buena circulación.

-Vas a obligarme a acostarme contigo… ¿No?-pregunto el esclavo, sin nada de rodeos y completamente carente de tacto. Saga parpadeo un par de veces sorprendido y luego negó con la cabeza. Realmente, la pregunta le descoloco por completo. En ningún momento había pensado, en meter a ese chico a su cama.

-No tengo esos gustos… ¿Por qué dices eso?-no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿acaso Arles te tocaba?-miro atentamente al joven, no parecía superar los 18 años… De reojo miro las piernas desnudas del chico, había varios moretones en estas. También había señales, previas, de amarres.- ¿Por qué guardas silencio cuando te pregunto?-el chico miro hacia otro lado, antes que pudiera formular otra pregunta. Alguien toco la puerta. Por precaución Saga ato las manos de Camus con un nudo firme, pero no lo suficientemente ajustado como para cortarle la circulación. Una lagrima cayo de los ojos del joven, mientras el mayor le daba la espalda. Dicha lagrima, se congelo a mitad de trayecto y se convirtió en un pequeño cristal. Cristal que siguió su camino descendente y se perdió en el suelo.

-¿Estas ocupado?-pregunto Kanon, cuando su hermano abrió la puerta. Saga negó lentamente con la cabeza y se corrió a un lado. - ¿Quién es?-dijo cuándo observo a Camus, quien se mantenía con la espalda recargada en el baúl.

-Se llama Camus. Se niega a decirme otras cosas y no responde a mis preguntas.-Kanon miro de reojo al esclavo, luego de saber ese dato.- ¿Qué sospechas?

-Nada.-le dedico una mirada fija a su hermano, que lo decía todo. Esa mirada tenía varias palabras atrás… Pero las más importantes era: _No le dejes solo._ Saga observo a su gemelo retirarse, Kanon había veces que actuaba así. Miro al chico y se volvió a acercar al joven de cabellera azul marino.

-Oye…-Camus levanto su mirada y le dedico una expresión ligeramente aterrada- ven… te darás un baño y te conseguiré algo de ropa decente-informo, mientras desataba las muñecas de Camus y le hacía pararse. En eso noto el, aparentemente, tobillo lastimado.-cuando estés vestido… te atenderé ese tobillo y si tienes alguna herida de gravedad, te la atenderé antes de que te vistas.

_Habitación de Kanon._

El joven entro a su habitación y la aseguro por dentro. Fue hacia una de las paredes de su cuarto, toco algo en la chimenea cercana y el pasadizo quedo abierto. Miro nuevamente la puerta, sobre la parte superior del marco. Kanon había grabado unas pequeñas siglas, las mismas que estaban en las restantes entradas a su alcoba. Ese lugar era "seguro", los seres más peligrosos no podían pasar fácilmente.

_Cuarto oculto._

Luego de subir una escalera, con diferentes siglas grabadas en sus peldaños, y atravesar un pasillo con el mismo tipo de decoración. Llego a una habitación al final de ese lugar. Se supone, que la función "normal" de ese lugar era resguardar al amante ocasional del príncipe. Pero en este caso, resguardaba algo más importante y valioso.

El gemelo se acercó a un joven que miraba, a través del cristal empañado de una ventana. Acaricio con cuidado la cabellera del chico, sintió el extraño poder que emanaba de él. El joven tenía un grillete en su tobillo, pero este grillete estaba colocado por acuerdo mutuo y no contra la voluntad del menor.

-¿Qué dicen las estrellas?-pregunto, mientras quitaba el grillete del tobillo del chico. La única llave que existía, estaba en su poder y solo él sabía dónde estaba. Se sentó junto al joven y le cubrió un poco con la manta que reposaba en sus piernas.

-Algo peligroso se acerca-informo el joven, que a pesar de la empañada ventana podía ver más allá de lo que veían las personas en las simples estrellas. Sus ojos estaban ausentes, mientras contemplaba los astros. Su mente se encontraba en una especie de transe, por lo cual no fue capaz de percibir cuando el príncipe se sentó a su lado y le acomodo un poco más la manta que se caía. Junto a la ventana, había una especie de asiento que había sido hecho con mármol y al cual le habían colocado unos mullidos almohadones para adórnale y hacerle más cómodo...

-¿Peligroso?-Kanon miro preocupado al chico- ¿Cómo que peligroso?

-El viento ha llegado y, sin intensión, los problemas se han arrastrado.-informo el chico, que seguía con su mirada perdida en las estrellas. Mirada que observaba el futuro en ese instante.- el camino, debe ser marcado… En lo más profundo del bosque, ha de ser hallado.

-¿Quién?-El joven cerro los ojos, por lo cual el príncipe junto los labios formando una fina línea. – ¿Dónde está el cuaderno?

_El viento ha llegado y, sin intensión, los problemas se han arrastrado_

_El camino, debe ser marcado… En lo más profundo del bosque, ha de ser hallado._

-Que molesto es… cuando dices profecías y no las entiendo…-informo, cuando el chico de mirada turquesa abrió los ojos con expresión perdida.- ¿Cuándo harás una que sea fácil de entender…?-pregunto, mientras dejaba el cuaderno e iba a colocar un par de leños en la chimenea.

-Yo solo digo, lo que leo en las estrellas.-informo el menor, en su defensa, mientras se acomodaba la manta- no es apropósito. Además, ni se lo que digo, porque la gran mayoría de las veces estoy en trance…

-Me preocupa lo de "los problemas se han arrastrado".-Kanon miro al joven y luego se sentó frente a él- hoy, hace unas horas mi hermano.

-Ya lo sé… no te molestes en decirlo-informo el joven de piel canela.- Te recuerdo, que eh estado viendo su llegada desde hace tiempo… Supongo, que él es el viento…-informo, mientras tomaba el cuaderno.- pero no entiendo, en qué sentido es "viento".

-¿Sera otro como tú?-pregunto Kanon, mientras se levantaba del lugar donde estaba y comenzaba a dar vueltas.- es imposible. Es muy riesgoso que estén dos de ustedes, en un mismo lugar.

-Se supone, que debemos estar los cuatro… En un mismo lugar…

-El bosque…-Kanon miro al chico- pero… no sabemos cómo ir… y donde está.

-Ese sendero, no está marcado-informo su interlocutor- soy yo o hace más frio que el acostumbrado…-Kanon se refregó los brazos.

-Estaba pensando…

-Estabas pensando…-le secundo el menor.

-Que podrías verle y así asegurarnos de si es o no…-Miro al chico- Uno de los tuyos.

-Supongo, que podría hacer el esfuerzo…-se levantó de donde estabas entado, aun cubierto con la manta. Kanon le observo atentamente, así como estaba, le hacía sentir pena. Por el destino que le había tocado.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Es que hay veces, que olvido que solo tienes 17… y el destino que cargas.-Kanon cerró los ojos.

-Podría ser peor-informo el chico, mientras plegaba la manta y le dejaba sobre la cama.- y lo sabes-el chico coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Kanon- me salvaste de él hace cinco años… Mi destino, cambio… Cuando evitaste que me mataran ese día.

-Hay veces, que no comprendo la barbarie de las personas.

-Tú lo has dicho: barbarie.-El joven le sonrió- Cambia ese semblante, estoy vivo y has logrado evitar que descubran donde me escondo…

-Eres como un hermano menor para mí, Milo.-Kanon le acaricio el cabello con cuidado.- si vas a bajar, cambia de forma… Manzana.-el más joven soltó una risa, mientras Kanon se dirigía a la entrada de la alcoba. Al poco le siguieron, a sus pisadas, el suave andar de otras cuatro.

_Continuara._

* * *

Notas:

Alhena. (Estrella de Geminis)

Alhena es la tercera más brillante con magnitud 1,93, una estrella binaria espectroscópica formada por una subgigante blanca acompañada de una enana amarilla.

* * *

_**Dependiendo de la aceptación veo si la continuo o le elimino xD.**_


	2. Caminos y elegidos

_Caminos y elegidos._

Miro fijamente la esfera, no se iba a enojar con los guerreros. Sino con el idiota que les dirigía, habían tenido en su poder al viento. Estaban a mitad de camino, solo un par de días más… Solo un poco más y hubiera tenido al viento en su poder. Camino por la habitación circular, posicionadas en cuatro pedestales había cuatro esferas de cristal. Detrás de estas, había un segundo pedestal. Este, más alto del que contenía las esferas, tenían unos bustos que se habían dañado con el tiempo haciendo irreconocibles los rostros allí tallados. Poso sus miradas en las coronas que reposaban en ellos. Poso la mirada en la corona, que colocaría sobre la sien del viento. Estaba realizada en un exquisito oro blanco, pero no era eso lo más importante. Lo más importante, era el diamante encantado que adornaba la parte superior de la corona. Poso su mirada en la corona siguiente. Esta era de oro rojo y tenía un rubí en la parte central. La siguiente era de plata o un material similar a este, tenía un brillante zafiro adornando la parte central/superior. Por último, pero no menos importante, había una que parecía ser de un oro oscuro y estaba adornada con una esmeralda brillante. Las cuatro joyas, estaban encantadas… Aquellos que las portaran, a las coronas, no serían capaces de seguir sus propias voluntades. Solo serían actores, en su brillante plan solo serían muñecos sin voluntad propia.

Poso su mirada en la esfera que le mostraba al guardián del viento. No pudo evitar realizar una mueca, le había tenido tan cerca…

-Pronto te encontrare de nuevo…-informo, mientras acariciaba la pulida superficie- usaste tu poder una vez, lo usaras de nuevo… Solo tengo que esperar a que cometas otra imprudencia y me muestres tu localización precisa…-Miro las otras tres esferas. La que representaba a la tierra y el fuego brillaban cada tanto, pero cuando se acercaba a mirarles. Las imágenes desaparecían, esos dos hacían hasta lo imposible por ocultarse. El viento, en cambio era un tanto más torpe se había dejado notar varias veces.- Tu propio poder, te aterra-dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Miro a la cuarta esfera- y tú- observo a la esfera que representaba al agua.- de seguro, te mataron en algún momento… No has brillado en cinco años…-apretó los dientes- es eso… o alguien con conocimiento de la magia te está escondiendo…-Se alejó de la esfera- ya les tuve una vez a los cuatro… Me extendieron la vida y el poder… -soltó una risa burlona- supongo, que tengo que espera a las siguientes vidas… Para controlarles, ahora tendré con conformarme con volverme más fuerte… Arrebatándoles sus poderes y sus esencias vitales...

_Habitación de Kanon, Palacio de Sonne. Reino de Alhena_

Kanon se movió dormido y accidentalmente pateo a alguien que dormía sus pies. Escucho un pequeño gruñido, al poco tiempo ese alguien buscaba cobijo bajo el brazo del príncipe. Este sentía la suavidad de pelaje a través de la tela de la camiseta que usaba para dormir. Sintió la respiración de su "mascota" rosar su mentón, cuando se dio por satisfecha en su nueva posición.

-Manzana…-murmuro completamente dormido- si me giro y te aplasto, luego no me lo reproches…-como respuesta recibió una especie de ronquido. Kanon no tardo en volver a quedar profundamente dormido, su cuarto era una de las habitaciones más seguras del palacio.

_Habitación de los amantes. Aposentos de Saga._

Saga llevo a Camus a la habitación que solo tenía un acceso. A diferencia de lo que pasaba en los aposentos de su hermano. Ni la escalera ni los marcos de la puerta o la ventana tenían los claros signos mágicos de protección. Camus, sabía muy bien que Saga había cerrado la puerta con llave antes de irse. Se dio vuelta en la mullida cama en la que ahora reposaba. Nunca creyó, que volvería a sentir la suavidad de un colchón o el acogedor abrigo de las frazadas. El príncipe Saga había atendido todas sus heridas, le había realizado preguntas que no había respondido. Para su sorpresa, el noble no se molestó por su silencio. Saga lo considero causa del miedo, ignorando por completo la verdadera razón de este. Camus se acomodó las frazadas, se preguntaba: ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón de la existencia de su habitación y por qué solo había una entrada? Cerró los ojos, tratando de llamar al sueño. No sabía, cuanto tiempo gozaría ese privilegio de dormir en una cama y debería aprovecharle.

_Habitación de Saga._

El chico leía un libro, dado que era completamente incapaz de dormir. Había hecho un esfuerzo, sobre humano, para no ir tras el general Arles cuando vio las heridas en el cuerpo del menor. Había ayudado a Camus a bañarse. Cuando le lavo la espalda, hayo las señales de azotes escondidas entre la mugre que predominaba en las prendas… Prendas, que ahora ardían en la chimenea. Le había conseguido mejores vestimentas al muchacho. No sabía por qué, pero había algo extraño en Camus… Algo que parecía ser un gran secreto y las negaciones del general parecía confirmarle. Cerró el libro, no solo el general había actuado raro. También lo había hecho Kanon, su hermano le había indicado con la mirada que cuidara del menor… ¿Qué sabia Kanon? ¿Quién era Camus? ¿Por qué el general no quería cederle? Si, Camus, era solamente un esclavo… ¿Por que tanto misterio rodeándole? ¿Que ocultaba realmente el miedo en sus ojos?

Había notado algo, algo mínimo, pero era algo. El agua, en que estaba sumergido Camus parecía enfriarse más rápido que lo normal… Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de espantar sus ideas.

-Los magos, no son esclavos.-se dijo para sí.- todo el mundo lo sabe… Y si lo fuera, no entendería porque ha sufrido ese trato…-cerro los ojos- se dé Magos y hechiceros que son apedreados… Cuando se les culpa de los males, pero no veo… la razón de hacerle tanto daño a Camus…-se acostó de lado, mañana vería que haría con Camus.

_Mañana siguiente._

Camus, estaba sentado contra el baúl de los pies de la cama de Saga. Nuevamente tenía las manos atadas, solo que ahora, Saga le daba de comer un poco de caldo. Era claro, que le joven hacia días que no probaba bocado.

-Perdona, por atarte, pero… Es "por si las dudas".-el menor asintió, como si entendiera las razones de Saga. La puerta se abrió y entro Kanon, quien vestía una elegante túnica de seda al igual que su gemelo.

Detrás del recién llegado, entro un animal de curioso aspecto y grácil andar. Tenía el hocico, las patas, el pecho, las puntas de las orejas y cola de color blanco. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese animal, era el pelaje azul que predominaba en su cuerpo y las dos pequeñas alas de color blanco que salían de su espalda. Tenía el tamaño de un perro mediano y el hocico de uno. Hocico que estaba acompañado por dos gemas de un vivo turquesa. Llevaba, en su cuello, un extraño collar que parecía labrado en cuero y un extraño dije redondo en madera.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto amablemente el joven de aspecto intimidante. Saga dejo lo que hacía y le dio el caldo a Camus quien siguió comiendo.

-Ni te molestes, a duras penas habla…-informo Saga. Vio que la curiosa mascota de su hermano movía su graciosa naricita oliendo el contenido del plato de Camus. Al poco tiempo, el animal comenzó a sacudir su colita esponjosa de lado a lado.- Ni se te ocurra Manzana…-le dijo, mientras liberaba las muñecas de Camus y le hacía sentarse en la mesa más cercana. El joven miro curioso al príncipe.-si, el animal se llama Manzana. Si es lo que me estas preguntando con la mirada.-Una imperceptible sonrisa se formó en los labios de Camus. Mientras Kanon se dejaba caer en la cama de su gemelo y Manzana se rascaba tras una oreja.- oye… Si tiene pulgas, que se quede fuera de mi cuarto…

-No las tiene, se rasca por rascar-informo su gemelo. Manzana, comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, mientras Saga iba junto a su gemelo.- ¿De dónde eres?-no obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta- eres un esclavo.-se se levantó y miro a Camus, quien se puso a jugar con el caldo- se, que no está bien recordártelo… Pero por cortesía responde.

-No lo sé…-informo el muchacho- ellos, me sacaron de donde vivía…-Manzana fue a sentarse a solo unos pasos del chico y comenzó a lamerse el hocico. Dando a entender sus intenciones.

-¿Cómo que no sabes?-Saga miro a Kanon, los esclavos, siempre eran capaces de decirte por lo menos el nombre de su anterior amo. Cuando no sabían el nombre del lugar donde Vivian.- ¿Cómo se llamaba tu anterior amo?

-No… era un esclavo, pero tampoco era libre-informo el chico, mientras hacía girar la sopa. Para hacer desaparecer una pequeña escarcha.- me tenían en una habitación y me pasaba la comida por una ranura hecha en la parte baja de la puerta.

-¿Estabas en una prisión?-se aventuró a preguntar el segundo gemelo. Manzana, no quitaba sus astutos ojos del joven. Quien ya comenzaba a sentirse intimidado por la mirada del perro. - ¿acaso eres un ladrón?-Camus negó con la cabeza.

-Decían, que estaba enfermo…-informo Camus, para luego meterse una cucharada en su boca. Tal vez lo este, se dijo para sí.- por eso me tenían encerrado…-los chicos se miraron, Manzana dejo de mover su cola.

-¿Estabas en un reclusorio mental?-pregunto Saga, al fin. En su opinión, el chico parecía estar muy cuerdo. Asustado, sí. Pero loco lo dudaba.

_En las afueras de un pueblo, alejado del castillo._

La gente miraba maravillada el espectáculo que un joven montaba con dos varas que tenían fuego prendido en sus extremos. Junto ambas puntas y soplo hacia el fuego, provocando que este saliera hacia arriba simulando que su aliento fuera de fuego. Los aplausos para el joven artista de circo no se hicieron esperar.

No muy lejos de ahí, un par de acróbatas montaban un pequeño espectáculo callejero. Todo fuera, por atraer nuevos espectadores al circo. El chico, dio por terminado su show con las varillas de fuego, tomo la gorra que tenía y fue a donde sus pares le esperaban.

-Dioses…-miro a un joven muy parecido a él y otro de cabellera verde y ojos de la misma tonalidad- al parecer, se entretuvieron bastante…

-Una cosa, es que se paren a mirar un espectáculo callejero. Otra, muy distinta, que vayan al circo…-como simple respuesta, le mostro la gorra. Varias monedas de bronce se hallaban amontonadas.- no debes usar…

-No lo hice-se apresuró a cortarle.- me las dieron, por que quisieron. No soy tan idiota, hemos estado escapando desde que somos niños-les hicieron un gesto a los acróbatas, quienes entendieron que ya era momento de volver al circo.-vamos…

_Granero, zona de campos._

Uno de los jóvenes, se movió dormido y miro a los otros dos. Sacudió con cuidado el hombro de cada uno. El granjero, les había permitido dormir solo una noche en su granero. Los jóvenes se levantaron y tomaron sus respectivos caballos.

Al salir, se encontraron con el granjero y su esposa. Esta, les había orneado un pan con trocitos de frutas para su viaje.

-Gracias, por darnos la medicina para nuestro hijo-informo la mujer. Mientras ponía el pan en manos de un joven peli lila y dos puntos en su frente.

-Fue un placer señora-informo, el rubio que venía con él.- no deben agradecer, lo hicimos con todo gusto…-el moreno, grandote, que estaba con ellos asintió.

-Nos pueden indicar: Cual es el camino hacia Sheeter-el hombre, muy gustoso, les indico el camino a aquellos que habían salvado la vida de su hijo con remedios naturales.

-Gracias-el peli lila sonrió- les deje, más del mismo remedio en una de las ventanas del granero.-la pareja agradeció el detalle y despidió a los tres jinetes.

_Cuarto oculto. Habitaciones de Kanon. Varias horas después._

Kanon abrió la puerta y el chico entro antes que él. Alrededor de su cuello, llevaba el collar con el dije en madera. Ahora no le quedaba ajustado al cuello, sino que se movía grácilmente a cada paso que daba. Milo o Manzana, como se le llamaba cuando tenía su forma animal, se fue hacia la ventana. La exquisita túnica azul, que vestía, se deslizaba con cuidado sobre su piel, mientras solo se quedaba con los pantalones.

-Aquí hace mucho calor…-informo, mientras tomaba otra túnica menos abrigada. Kanon se dejó caer en la cama del joven. Mientras este se cambiaba de muda de ropa.- de no ser, que tengo que pasar por un animal… te juro que me largaba a llorar… ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles las personas?-pregunto, mientras tomaba asiento junto a la ventana.

-¿No fue a ti a quien casi dilapidan cuando tenías 12 o 13?-Milo apretó los labios, al recordar cuando la gente de un pueblo le acusó de ser el responsable de una sequía y casi le matan a pedradas.

-Si… Pero, encerrarle en una habitación desde que era pequeño y sacarle para hacerle esas bajezas…-Milo miro hacia otro lado- no es lo mismo…

-Es lo mismo, solo que es otra rama del mismo árbol.-Kanon se sentó y miro al chico.- me juego el orgullo a que, ese chico, es otro como tú…

-Pues, te informo, que te quedas con tu orgullo-informo Milo, mientras miraba el cielo que ya comenzaba a dar señales del atardecer.- está asustado… No solo por lo que paso, si no… que…

-Teme de sí mismo.-Kanon le miro, se levantó y fue a sentarse junto a él- me parece… que yo rescate, hace cinco años, a un chiquillo que se encontraba en una situación similar.-tomo a Milo del mentón y le hizo mirarle.- Milo, si él no pierde el miedo a lo que es… No podremos ayudarle.

-Le puede descubrir y le puede matar-informo el chico con ojos brillantes, debido a las lágrimas contenidas. – ese ser, le matara… Como mata a todo aquel que se interpone en su camino.

_Continuara._


	3. Pasado oscuro, futuro incierto

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_Pasado oscuro, futuro incierto._

-Lo mejor, para todos, es que este encerrado-escucho que decían, antes de quitarle el capuchón y empujarle al interior de una pequeña habitación. Antes que pudiera darse vuelta, escucho el ruido de la puerta al chocar con el marco y los seguros ponerse por el lado de afuera. La pequeña criatura, miro el lugar al que se había visto confinado. No tardo en subirse a la cama, de colchón de paja, y sentarse contra la pared.

-Yo solo… quería jugar…-dijo el pequeño de cabellos azul marino, mientras lágrimas caían de sus ojos celeste cielo.-Mami… mami… papá… papá-comenzó a llamar, mientras las lágrimas aumentaban su caudal y tenían vía libre por sus ojos- no lo hare más… ¡mami! ¡Papá!-lloro por horas y comenzó a llamar a su madre hasta quedar afónico. Cuando su joven mente no pudo tolerarlo más, quedo profundamente dormido.

Su sueño fue inquieto y poco grato. La paja, que formaba parte del relleno de su colchón, se llenó de una diminuta escarcha. Al mismo tiempo, sus ojos volvían a llorar mientras recordaba su mente cuando esos hombres habían entrado a la cabaña… Habían entrado golpeado a su padre en el vientre, empujado a su madre y habían ido directo a él. Le pusieron una bolsa de tela negra en la cabeza y le amarraron las manos en la espalda. Volvía a escuchar los gritos de sus padres, que pedían que no se lo llevaran. Volvió a escuchar que le llamaban monstruo… Cuando abrió sus ojos, el niño de 7 años, se encontró en la sombría habitación a la que había sido confinado… Se movió, cambiando de posición y mirando la fría pared… Las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos. Completamente ignorante que el pueblo cercano, de bosque de dónde provenía, en ese preciso momento era invadido por personas que buscaban al _ser del viento_.

No sabría decir, con precisión, cuanto tiempo estuvo encerrado sin comer. Pero si sabía decirte, la posición del sol al momento que le pasaban el pequeño plato de hierro oxidado por la rendija que se hallaba debajo de la puerta. Por una diminuta ventana, entraba el sol y se oía el leve trinar de las aves. Luego de pasar días mirando el sol, comenzó a notar cuando era la hora de la comida… Camus, no creía que esa sustancia homogénea que muy raras veces daba muestra de los contenidos hortícolas que le componían se pudiera llamar comida. Aun así, con los recuerdos de la comida que preparaba su madre, hacia el esfuerzo de realizar la ingesta de dicho platillo. Al menos, servía para apaciguar algo su hambre. Había veces, que se sentaba cerca de la puerta y escuchaba los pasos de las personas y los lamentos de otras.

* * *

Un día, como cualquier otro, mientras miraba la pared ya sin nada de fe. Sintió una cálida brisa, cuando miro al resto de la habitación. Se encontró, justo donde terminaba la luz del sol, un libro de encuadernación marrón. Se levantó del catre y tomo el libro, para luego comenzar a leerlo con la luz que proporcionaba la única ventana de su habitación. Lo primero que encontró, fue un círculo en la primera hoja. El círculo tenía cuatro círculos más pequeños. Cada uno de estos, resguardaba en su interior un símbolo extraño.

-Agua…-dijo cuándo poso su mirada en el primer símbolo- tierra-susurro al observar atentamente el dibujo que se hallaba a la izquierda de este.- Fuego… -poso sus ojos en el símbolo que enfrentaba al agua- Aire…-observo atentamente el cuarto símbolo, que se hallaba a la derecha del agua- es la primera vez que veo estos símbolos, pero aun así… Sé que son.

Sus delgados dedos, recorrieron delicadamente las hojas dejando apreciar sus textos desarrollados con una exquisita elocuencia y perfecta gramática. Los delicados trazos de la caligrafía y los hermosos colores que formaban los dibujos en representación de lo narrado, tenían embelesado al joven cautivo. Se detuvo, frente a la imagen de dos animales. En una de las hojas, donde la parte superior estaba adornada por un sol, había un animal de adorable aspecto similar a un lobo mediano, con cola esponjosa como la de los zorros y alas blancas. En la siguiente hoja, cuya parte superior estaba adornada por una luna, había un animal similar a un lobo de aspecto rudo (mucho más grande que el anterior), las patas delanteras parecían ligeramente escamosas, seguía teniendo la cola esponjosa y las alas parecían ser de mayor envergadura.

-Lobo de las sombras…-leyó al pie de ambos escritos- fase mansa o cachorra- leyó debajo del primer animal- fase agresiva o adulta… -rezaban las palabras bajo la segunda imagen.

Siguió pasando las hojas, adquiriendo la información que otorgaba ese curioso libro. Leía todo lo que fuera posible, dependía única y exclusivamente del sol que se filtraba en su celda. Luego de un tiempo, comenzó a notar, que el libro "cambiaba" su contenido. Dependiendo la curiosidad que tuviera, el libro demostraba su contenido referente a esta.

_Ser de luz, con dominación, del agua. _

_Cualidades únicas:_

_Lectura del futuro en las estrellas._

_Adaptarse a cualquier entorno, pudiendo pasar por cualquier lugar. _

_Cambio de formas_

_Purificación de cuerpo y almas._

Hubiera seguido leyendo, de no ser por el ruido de pasos en el pasillo. El joven de 13 años, se apresuró a esconder el libro bajo el colchón de paja y tumbarse en este. Al poco tiempo, alguien entro a su celda y le arrojo unas prendas de ropa.

-Cámbiate y dame esas…-Camus se dio vuelta y miro fijamente al hombre, al primero que veía luego de tanto tiempo encerrado. De no ser por su delgada contextura física, producida por su desnutrición, los pantalones y remera que llevaba le hubieran quedado chicos hacía tiempo. –Te eh dado una orden…-Con algo de recelo, Camus tomo las prendas y miro luego al hombre- no tengo todo el día loquito… quítate la ropa y ponte esa…-al ver que el menor no acataba la orden, levanto el fusta que tenía en su mano y le dejo caer con fuerza contra la mejilla del chico, para inmediatamente repetir la acción con el resto del cuerpo del menor- cuando se te da una orden, obedeces de inmediato… -cuando paro, con el _castigo_, le dio unos minutos de gracia al chico para que se desvistiera y se colocara la ropa "nueva". El menor, mantuvo su vista, todo el tiempo en el suelo, mientras se retiraba las prendas y se colocaba las otras. Realmente, esperaba que su primer contacto con un ser humano, igual que él, hubiera sido mucho más armonioso que el actual. Sentía la mirada del hombre sobre su cuerpo, por lo cual se apresuró a terminar de una vez lo que se hallaba realizando.

-Aquí tiene la ropa…-dijo, al fin, sin levantar la mirada mientras le entregaba las prendas que había vestido antaño.

-Sabes…-el hombre uso la punta de la fusta para hacer que Camus levantara el mentón…- no pareces a los loquitos de aquí… ¿Por qué te trajeron?

-No lo sé…-admitió el chico, ya había olvidado la razón de por qué había sido llevado a ese lugar. Su mente, había bloqueado el recuerdo de lo que podía hacer y _eso_ ahora dormía en lo más profundo de su inconsciente.

-Si no estás loco…-el hombre le recorrió con la mirada, las prendas le quedaban algo grandes al muchacho- no deberías estar aquí… con los que están completamente locos… -El hombre se retiró, llevándose las antiguas prendas de Camus consigo. El chico tomo el libro, que escondió bajo su cama, y se sentó donde justo daba el haz de luz para poder leer.

-Tal vez, salga de aquí…-una sonrisa se formó en los labios del chico. Para luego intentar deleitarse con la lectura, pero de atractiva la lectura no tenía nada. Antes le había mostrado la historia de los elfos, los magos, los hechiceros, las ninfas, las náyades, las sirenas, de las criaturas mágicas y de los cuatro seres de luz… Ahora, le mostraba que el mundo de afuera no era todo color de rosas. Ahora, le mostraba el lado oscuro del mundo… A los hechiceros y magos malvados, a los dragones de corazón negro, a las criaturas de la oscuridad. Le mostraba a todo aquello que le ponía la piel de gallina. A pesar que el cálido sol rosara su piel, sentía la habitación helada. También hablaba de los humanos y de la maldad que habitaba dentro de los corazones de algunos de estos…

Esa noche, a diferencia de las anteriores, tuvo pesadillas.

* * *

El hombre, que le había pegado con la fusta volvió. Pero esta vez, no traía dicho instrumento, sino que traía algo de comida. Mejor comida de la que le servían todo los días. Al principio con algo de recelo y después con notoria voracidad, Camus engullo los alimentos. Esa escena comenzó a repetirse, por lo cual Camus día a día comenzaba a sentirse un poco mejor anímica y físicamente. El hombre le traía también distintas mudas de ropas, acorde a las necesidades físicas del chico. Cuando notaba, que dicha prenda ya no podía serle útil, le traía otra y esperaba pacientemente mientras Camus se desvestía y colocaba la nueva prenda antes de retirarse.

* * *

Un día, como todos los anteriores, Camus se hallaba revisando el libro. Desde que su benefactor, por así llamarle, había aparecido este no dejaba de mostrarle a las criaturas de la oscuridad. Algo en la mente de Camus, le decía que no debía de confiarse. El libro, quería decirle algo… Algo entre líneas, algo que debía de meditar profundamente. Comenzó a prestar atención a su benefactor, el libro le estaba advirtiendo de que algo malo había en este. Empezó a notar la forma en que este le miraba cuando se cambiaba las prendas, últimamente, más seguido de lo necesario. Las caricias accidentales a sus manos cuando le daba el plato de comida. Como le acariciaba los labios, con el pretexto de limpiarle algún resto de comida. Los roces "accidentales", que este hacia a sus rodillas y demás zonas del cuerpo. La duración de los abrazos afectuosos, que le daba antes de retirarse… La caricia en su espalda y los besos "accidentales" en su cuello cuando le abrazaba. Camus, comenzó a huir del contacto físico, que su benefactor entablaba con él… Pero había un problema, la celda era muy pequeña y su benefactor le doblaba en peso y fuerza.

-¿Por qué me evades…?-le pregunto, un día que le tenía aprisionado entre la pared y su cuerpo. – Al principio, pensé que era accidental. Después, que lo hacías a modo de juego… pero ahora, veo que lo haces por desprecio… ¿Acaso te eh hecho algún daño?-le pregunto mordaz, mientras le tomaba del mentón y hundía sus uñas en las mejillas de Camus- ¿Acaso no te eh traído comida y ropa? ¿Acaso no te eh dado mi compañía?-Camus sentía el cuerpo petrificado, mientras sus ojos se poblaban por el miedo- ¿acaso no deberías estar besándome los pies por lo que eh estado haciendo por ti? No te eh pedido nada a cambio…-le informo, mientras ejercía mayor presión sobre las mejillas y mentón de Camus.- No te lo eh pedido- le ratifico, mientras le dedicaba una mirada cargada de rabia.- así que… deja de evadirme o volverás a estar igual como hace un año… ¿Quieres volver a comer esa porquería de comida y estar en aislamiento total loquito?-por instinto, el chico de catorce años negó con la cabeza.- ¿No? Pues, entonces, deja de evadirme… porque volverás a esa vida de mierda que llevabas.-Soltó al niño y se retiró de la habitación, cerrando violentamente la puerta de hierro tras sí.

Camus miro sus manos, estas estaban cubiertas de una ligera escarcha.

-¿Esto lo hice yo?-su espalda se deslizo lentamente por la pared, hasta quedar sentado. Su mente estaba confundida. Por un lado, estaba lo que acababa de pasar. Por el otro, la escarcha que cubría sus manos. Algo le decía, que no era la primera vez que pasaba.

* * *

Su benefactor, por así llamarle, siguió yéndole a ver. Pero ahora… mostraba su verdadera cara, le llevaba comida… Pero a cambio de esta, Camus, debería tolerar ciertas cosas. Cosas que, su mente inocente, no sabía comprender en su totalidad. No entendía, que podía de resultar de interesante a ese hombre hacerle estar parado desnudo frente a él. Le traía frutas y demás alimentos propios para el verano, siempre y cuando se quitara la ropa y se quedara tranquilo. Camus solo lo hacía por miedo, tenía miedo a que le golpeara. Ya lo había hecho un par de veces, y realmente, no quería volver a pasar por esas golpizas. Durante varios días, marcas moradas y rojizas adornaron su piel. Camus, con solo mirarlas cuando estaba solo. Sabía que no podría negarse, no había nada ni nadie que pudiera defenderle de las golpizas.

* * *

Poco después de cumplir los 15, su benefactor, comenzó a realizar otro tipo de cosas. A pesar del frio, obligaba a Camus a dormir desnudo con él. El chico hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar, cuando ese hombre recorría su piel… Su único apoyo, provenía del libro, ya no le mostraba a los seres de oscuridad. Si no, que le mostraba las cosas hermosas que había en el mundo. Mundo que ya no conocería, por las noches, soñaba con esas bellezas ocultas… Estas, eran las únicas que le hacían compañía. Soñaba con las hadas, estas le curaban las heridas mientras le decían que pronto todo acabaría. También había un hada, que le decía que la única forma de liberarse… Era liberando _eso _que dormía en él. Todas las noches, Camus, preguntaba qué era _eso._ A lo que el hada siempre le decía que tendría que saberlo, porque era parte de él.

Un día, ese hombre, intento pasar todos los límites que Camus podía tolerar.

-NO…-El chico trataba de mantener al hombre lejos de su cuerpo desnudo- NO QUIERO…

-¡QUE DATE QUIETO MALDITO LOQUITO!-El hombre por todos los medios, intentaba doblegar al menor. Ya no se conformaba, con acariciar la piel del chico… Quería algo más de Camus y ese algo lo obtendría por las buenas o por las malas. El joven, puso las manos en el pecho del sujeto. Una descarga de aire frio escapo de las manos del menor, algo paso… El sujeto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras su tórax se congelaba en su totalidad. Camus, se quedó sorprendido al ver como la piel del hombre se tornaba de un color azul. El chico, se quitó el cadáver del hombre que había abusado de él y había intentado violarle. Comenzó a gritar, con desesperación, cuando noto la escarcha que cubría sus manos.

Algo malo había pasado cuando era niño, ese algo malo solo pasaba cuando sus manos se llenaban de escarcha. Alguien escucho sus gritos, pero para desgracia de Camus... Esa persona, conocía y era amigo al occiso.

_Sótanos, Asilo mental._

Los gritos de Camus realizaron un eco en los vacíos sótanos, el ardor en su espalda le hizo preguntarse si hubiera sido mejor haber cedido a lo que su "benefactor" le exigía. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, dejaron de azotar al menor.

-Te quedaras aquí loco maldito- dijo uno, mientras se acercaba con un cuenco lleno de sal.- procura no hacer otra estupidez…-le informo, mientras colocaba la sal en las heridas del chico que volvió a gritar. Cuando los hombres se retiraron, Camus noto un poco de escarcha rodeando la planta de sus pies.

El menor, quedo encadenado al muro… Cada tanto, cuando sus lágrimas hacían acto de presencia, las cadenas se llenaban de escarcha. Si por alguna razón, alguno de sus carceleros encontraba la escarcha. Una paliza caía sobre el joven, por lo cual este hacia hasta lo imposible para controlar sus emociones.

_Celda de Camus. Dos años después._

Al igual que los años anteriores, Camus solo se mantenía cuerdo o eso creía con la lectura de su libro. Sus dedos, acariciaban las hojas de textura suave como el pétalo de una rosa. Ese libro, lo era todo. Era su cordura y su fuerza para seguir viviendo. Soñaba, que escapaba de ese lugar, que iba a un bosque donde un hombre le cubría con su propia capa y le hacía sentir bienvenido. Que cuando eso pasaba, las hadas aparecían y volaban a su alrededor llamándole por su nombre…

-¿Qué tienes ahí loquito?-Alguien, uno de los guardias, le quito el libro de las manos. Camus había estado tan abstraído con su lectura que no había notado que alguien había entrado en su celda.- ¿de dónde sacaste esta porquería?-pregunto, mientras miraba al chico con desprecio y luego al libro- estas cosas, son basura… solo los magos deben tener estas porquerías…

-¡NO…-Vio como el hombre intentaba arrancar unas hojas al libro y se lanzó sobre este, estrellándole contra la pared del pasillo. Al mismo tiempo que la escarcha se formaba en sus manos.-… TOQUES MI LIBRO!

-¡SUELTAME LOCO!-El hombre empujo al chico contra la pared contraria del pasillo- eres un maldito loco…-saco el fuste y comenzó a golpear con este a Camus.- maldito loco, te enseñare a atacarme y a usar esa mierda de escarcha…

_Patio del asilo mental._

Camus estaba de rodillas, con las manos atadas en la espalda, recibiendo el golpe del látigo. Apretaba los dientes, mientras observaba como el libro ardía en una pequeña fogata. Lágrimas de rabia caían por sus ojos, mientras su espalda y parte de sus brazos eran lacerados por los repetidos golpes.

-¿Qué te parece loco? ¿Ahora entiendes que no eres nada aquí? –El hombre decía cada palabra, que era seguida por un azote- tú no tienes nada y no eres nada… solo… ¿Qué diablos le paso al látigo?-el hombre veía al látigo que se congelaba desde la zona donde hacia contacto con la piel del menor.

-¡SUELTALO!-Bramo uno de sus camaradas, cuando vio que la escarcha ya alcanzaba la mano del hombre y el suelo se llenaba de la misma alrededor del menor. Antes que el hombre pudiera soltar el látigo, su cuerpo se congelo en su totalidad. Lo mismo que todos aquellos que estuvieran alrededor de Camus. El joven, separo sus manos y la soga se quebró fácilmente. Ahora, solo era un montón de hielo. Todo a su alrededor era solo hielo, todo aquello que hubiera tocado el aire que se había enfriado se había transformado en hielo. Se había congelado en su totalidad.

_En otro lugar del mundo._

-Así que… ¿tú eres el viento?-el hombre sonrió con malicia y luego miro la tiara que reposaba sobre un busto de mármol sin rostro.- pobrecito, tienes la espalda herida…-hizo una mueca de pena, que pronto fue remplazada por una completamente despiadada- veamos, que imbécil está cerca para que te traiga ante mi…

_Patio del asilo mental._

-Lo hice yo…-Camus miro aterrado sus manos, al mismo tiempo que accidentalmente provocaba un nuevo descenso de la temperatura.- lo hice yo… yo mate a esta gente…-cerro los ojos y se agarró varios mechones de su larga cabellera azul.- yo lo hice…-a su mente, vino un recuerdo de su infancia… Estaba riendo, estaba jugando a la ronda con otros niños y de pronto la ronda se detuvo. Cuando miro, los otros niños estaban recubiertos de hielo y alguien gritaba de terror. –Yo lo hice, yo mate a esos niños… yo mate a estas personas…-miro sus manos con terror, creyéndolas culpables de sus desgracias- tengo… tengo…-comenzó a correr hacia una de las puertas. Luego de unas horas de tortuosa búsqueda, donde encontró gente congelada aquí y haya, logro salir del edificio congelado. Dejando un camino gélido a su paso.

_Bosque._

Lo único que supo hacer, fue esconderse en un bosque en el que pronto comenzó a reinar el invierno. Por alguna razón, cuando se asustaba, inmensos picos de hielo se formaban a su al redor. No sabe, exactamente, cuanto tiempo permaneció ahí escondido solo sabe que pasó hambre y miedo.

* * *

Una noche, en la que dormía a los pies de su árbol predilecto, escucho voces a las lejanías. Abrió los ojos y noto entre el blanco follaje la luz inconfundible de una antorcha. ¿Personas? El joven de 17 años, observo curioso las llamas avanzar… Podría ser, que fueran buenas personas.

-¡Ahí hay un muchacho!-escucho que gritaba un hombre, estaba cubierto por varios abrigos de pieles y demás ropa para el invierno. Camus, estaba tranquilo… la temperatura a su alrededor era "normal"- ¿Qué haces aquí chico? Es peligroso, estamos buscando a un monstruo…-Camus ladeo la cabeza, al escuchar esa última palabra. Ahí no habitaba ningún monstruo, era el único ser viviente en ese lugar.- ¿No tienes frio con esas ropas?

-No.-respondió sinceramente el chico- no tengo frio…-uno de los hombres se acercó a Camus y le miro atentamente- ¿sucede algo?

-¿Hace cuánto que estas aquí…?-pregunto el hombre, que llevaba una red en una de sus manos.

-No sé.

-¿Cuándo llegaste el invierno eterno ya estaba?

-No.-respondió el chico sinceramente, era la primera vez que hablaba con personas que le trataban bien.- llego conmigo… no sé por qué.-el hombre no tardo en golpearle en el estómago y tirarle la red encima.- ¿¡QUE HACE!?

-¿TE VOLVISTE LOCO…? ES SOLO UN MUCHACHO

-Miren su espalda tiene marcas de azote, es un esclavo y esta maldito… Él volvió este bosque invierno…-dijo mientras comenzaba a arrastrar a Camus- trae tu hacha, terminaremos con el perro y acabaremos con la rabia.

-¡ES UN CHICO!-Bramo uno de los hombres.

-No será el primero, que muere por un error-informo otro que se había unido al tiro de la red- si nos equivocamos, es una lástima… será un esclavo menos… Trae la maldita hacha…

_Claro en el bosque._

En ese claro, antiguamente había habido árboles. Las bases de estos, perduraron a pesar que el tronco hacía tiempo había sido talado. Cuando le quitaron la red, Camus intento escapar… Pero nuevamente sus manos fueron atadas en la espalda y su cabeza fue apoyada en la base de uno de los troncos.

-Lo lamento muchacho, pero nuestra gente muere de hambre por ausencia de los animales. Lo lamento chico…-decía el hombre, mientras levantaba el hacha. Camus cerró los ojos, creyendo que su martirio existencial al fin terminaría. El hacha jamás callo sobre su cuello, en su lugar escucho gritos de dolor de las personas que planeaban ejecutarle. Cuando quiso levantarse, alguien apoyo un pie en su espalda y le hizo permanecer en la misma posición. Sentía el taco en su columna y el resto de la suela en la base de su nuca.

-Si no fueras tan obvio, nos hubiera tomado mucho más tiempo encontrarte-le dijo una grave voz- al señor le encantara tenerte como presente…

-¿Quién eres?-logro preguntar Camus, mientras para sus adentros rogaba que las púas de hielo surgieran de la tierra helada y le ayudaran a afrontar ese momento.

-Alguien… que te hará sufrir…-escucho que le susurra cuando se inclinaba sobre él, haciendo más presión sobre la espalda del menor- si te portas mal…

_Habitación de los amantes. Aposentos de Saga. Palacio de Sonne. Reino de Alhena. Tiempo actual._

Camus miraba su reflejo en el espejo, la imagen le devolvía la vista de su espalda surcada por heridas recientes y antiguas cicatrices. No podía confiar en nadie, el príncipe Saga por más bueno que se mostrara seguramente le terminaría lastimando. Nadie era de fiar, los seres mágicos no existían… Él estaba maldito, como lo había dicho ese hombre esa noche en el bosque. Solo la desgracia le rodeaba, llevaba la desgracia a todos lados. Volvió a colocar la camisa sobre sus hombros y le abotono lentamente.

-Tarde o temprano, me harás daño… como todos los seres humanos que me eh cruzado… -Se alejó del espejo y se sentó en un rincón de la habitación. La vida le había enseñado a no confiar, a no soñar y a no sentir. Las dos primeras, eran medianamente fácil de cumplir, el problema radicaba con la tercera… No sentir, no podía evitar sentir cosas… Era lo que le volvía humano, pero si no sentía… No habría escarcha en sus manos- no habrá muerte a mi alrededor, si dejo de sentir emociones…

_Exterior de la ventana._

Sobre el tejado, que se hallaba sobre la ventana de la habitación, Kanon y Manzana habían escuchado las palabras que Camus se dirigió a sí mismo y lo que pensaba de Saga.

-Mi hermano, es incapaz de herir a aquellas personas que considera vulnerables y cree que debe proteger…-Manzana le miro, ahora ya no tenía el aspecto tierno y grácil que había mostrado durante el día. Ahora, podía llevar a Kanon sobre su lomo si así lo quería o despedazar al príncipe si así se le antojaba. – le lastimaron, más de lo esperado… Pero es claro que nos oculta algo…

_**-No ha contado todo su pasado. Hay muchos silencios en su historia.**_-escucho la voz de Milo dentro de su cabeza.- _**será mejor que volvamos… un inmenso lobo alado es fácil de notar, incluso en la oscuridad…**_

-Pudiste elegir otras dos metamorfosis…

_**-Estaba habituado a ver a esta especie cuando era pequeño, es la única que conozco bien… **_

-Volvamos…-ordeno Kanon, mientras comenzaban a moverse por el tejado sin hacer el menor ruido.

_Habitación de Kanon._

Kanon abrió la puerta del balcón e ingreso a su habitación. Al poco tiempo, le siguió un animal de la talla de un perro mediano, cola de zorro y alas blancas que salían al lado de sus hombros. El príncipe se sentó frente a su escritorio y comenzó a revisar unos pergaminos a los que no les había dado mucho interés en el día.

Al poco tiempo, sintió el rose del hocico de Manzana y el suspirar cálido del animal contra su regazo. Bajo la mirada y observo como el _ser del agua _refregaba su hocico contra su pantalón.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto entre divertido y confundido.

_**-Mimo.**_

-¿Qué?-tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír.

-_**Quiero que me rasques tras la oreja…-**_Vio como Manzana subía las patas delanteras a sus piernas y movía su esponjosa cola._**-Vamos… yo te lleve sobre mi lomo… Nunca te pido nada…**_

-¿Por qué ese repentino deseo de que te rasque tras la oreja?

_**-Me pica la oreja. ¿Quieres otra explicación?**_

* * *

A las pocas horas, Manzana dormía a los pies de la cama de Kanon. Sobre una manta que el príncipe había colocado para él. A Kanon, no le gustaba eso que Milo se hiciera pasar por su mascota. Pero el chico insistía, no toleraba estar encerrado. Necesitaba ser libre, como el agua que circula por los arroyos. Necesitaba espacio, como el agua que abunda en los inmensos océanos… Necesitaba sentirse y ser libre… circular libremente… A pesar que tuviera que hacerlo oculto, al igual que los ríos subterráneos. A pesar que no le gustara, Milo era su amigo… Y haría todo lo posible, para que este se sintiera cómodo con la libertad a medias. Trataría de llevarle al bosque del sabio, donde se supone que Milo estaría lejos de **ÉL**.

Al parecer, a ese viaje, tendría que agregar a Camus… Pero este, momentáneamente era peligroso…

_Continuara._


	4. Atrapados y sin salida

_**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Atrapados y sin salida._

-Aioria…-El dueño del circo y presentador se acercó al joven de cabellera castaña- el dueño del castillo, quiere una presentación especial… Quiere impresionar a sus invitados con el mejor "traga fuego" del circo.

-Yo no trago fuego…-informo el muchacho, mientras seguía acariciando el hocico del león.- ¿Iré yo solo?

-Si… te daré un porcentaje de lo que paga…-Informo el presentador, aunque desde la perspectiva de Aioria el dinero no era lo importante.

_Castillo._

-Me iré de caza con mi hermano…-Camus alzo la mirada del lugar de donde se hallaba sentado y miro a Saga- aunque cerrare con llave, te pido que no te salgas de la habitación.-Algo me dice que Ares te quiere de regreso. Observo como el menor asentía, mientras seguía sentado en el almohadón, a los pies de la cama de Saga.- ¿Sabes leer?-El muchacho asintió- puedes tomar mis libros, no me ofenderé si le hechas una ojeada… -Por un momento hubo un leve brillo en los ojos de Camus, pero más de eso no paso.

* * *

Camus, pasó buena parte de la tarde leyendo de la muy abastecida biblioteca personal del príncipe que ahora se había vuelto su amo (A pesar que Saga no le veía como un esclavo, sino como un protegido). Estaba inmerso en la lectura, cuando sintió que alguien rascaba la puerta del balcón. Se dio vuelta y se halló con la extraña mascota del otro príncipe. A medida que se acercaba a la puerta, con paso dudoso, vio que la peluda cola se movía de lado a lado. Se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte y observo atentamente al animal que parecía hacerle ojitos de cachorro esperando a que se le abra. En eso noto lo que el perro tenia sujetando en el hocico. Abrió la puerta y cuando extendió la mano el perro retrocedió, alzando las ancas traseras y moviendo el rabo a modo juguetón. Camus entendió enseguida, que el perro no le daría el objeto que había tenido la intención de recuperar. No se lo daría, a menos que jugara con él. Noto las alas de un intenso blanco, por lo cual proceso la posibilidad de que el animal saliera volando del balcón.

Le intento atrapar, pero este término metiéndose en la habitación. Por lo cual, el chico se apresuró a entrar y a cerrar la puerta. Al voltear se encontró, que el "perro", se había acostado patas para arriba y refregaba su espalda en la muy trabajada alfombra. Aun sosteniendo el objeto en su hocico. Camus se acercó y le quito el libro al animal. Que solo se dignó a dedicarle una sonrisa bobalicona.

-Tu dueño… ah de enojarse, cuando note que te robaste un libro…-Camus observo al animal, que se hallaba mucho mejor que él (en todo sentido de la palabra)- como me gustaría ser tú… en lo único que tienes que preocuparte es en comer, dormir y recibir caricias.- Eso dolió, pensó Milo con pena, yo no soy un perrito… La pena de Milo se exteriorizo con un par de ojitos de cachorro y las orejas caídas por la tristeza. Camus acarició la cabeza de Milo, para luego sentarse junto al animal y echarle una mirada al libro.- Pero… si este… es… Mi libro…-Murmuro Camus, al notar los cuatro símbolos en una de las hojas y el restante contenido.- No puede ser… creí que había sido destruido. -Ese es mi libro, quiso corregir Milo, mejor no le corrijo.

Camus siguió atrapado por la lectura. Encontró, luego de revisar atentamente el libro, que este no era de él… SU libro había sido destruido, pero ahí tenia uno igual… Por cortesía de ese extraño animal que ahora usaba su muslo de almohada.

Se había subido a la cama de Saga y ahí había comenzado a leer. No tardó en ser seguido por Manzana. Quien cada tanto se había lamido las patas, pero actualmente dormitaba gracias a las caricias proporcionadas en sus orejas. Cuando creyó que el animal dormía, dejo de rascarle la oreja.

**-Oye... no dejes de rascarme ahí...**

Camus miro algo preocupado al animal, dado que la voz había sonado en su cabeza. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a rascar tras la oreja de animal.

-Debo estar alucinando...

**-Hay sí... que rico... me encanta-**Los ojos de Camus se abrieron de par en par, mientras la pata de Manzana se movía a gran velocidad debido al mimo que recibía tras la oreja.

-que... que... que...-Camus se alejó del animal, por la brusquedad cayendo al suelo, que le miraba ladeando la cabeza desde la cama. ¿Esa cosa me hablo?

**-¿Qué?... Es mucha molestia ser más elocuente...**

-Ha... Ha... Hablas...

**-Claro que hablo, soy un ser mágico.**-Informo el animal, mientras se bajaba de la cama y comenzaba a acercarse a Camus.

-¿La magia existe?

**-La magia existe...** -Tú también eres mágico...**- Y a tú, siguientes, preguntas: no estás loco… Kanon sabe que hablo y Saga no. Y cuando dejes de mirarme con terror, te explicare de donde saque el libro.**

-¿Por qué me hablas?-El perro ladeo la cabeza y soltó un pequeño gruñido. – ¿Te enojaste?

**-Camus, al igual que yo…-**el animal comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del chico**.- eres especial, no estás loco… Todo lo que viviste, fue por causa de los seres negros… **

-¿Soy mágico?-Pregunto Camus, tratando de creer lo que había oído.

**-No precisamente mágico, pero estamos dentro de la misma categoría... si lo englobas.**

-¿Cómo te llamas?

**-Una persona de confianza, me puso como nombre clave Manzana.-**Informo el animal, que se había echado de lado en la cama y le dedicaba una sonrisa bobalicona de perro. - **mi nombre es otro, pero te pediré que me llames "manzana" también.**

-¿Qué haces aquí?

**-Te hago compañía.**-El rabo del animal se comenzó a mover- **no me gusta estar solo.**

-¿Siempre hablas así?

**-Ah veces, no siempre… **-el animal soltó un bostezo- **¿tú te quedas en la habitación secreta?**

-¿Sabes de ella?

**-Debo de ser la quien mejor conoce el castillo. NI te imaginas las cosas que veo u oigo.**

-No conoces mi cuarto…

-**Tal vez no, tal vez si… Si quieres que te deje el libro, tienes que esconderle.**

-¿Por qué?

**-Por qué Saga y tú pueden tener grandes problemas si ese libro cae en manos equivocadas.**-Camus miro atentamente el libro, lo tomo y paso sus manos por la cubierta.

-Cuando estuve encerrado uno igual a este, me mantuvo cuerdo…

**-Pues escóndelo bien… Por qué es el único que tengo.**

-Ven vamos a la habitación.-informo Camus, quien ya se había aprendido a como abrir la puerta secreta que daba acceso a las escaleras.

En el camino a la habitación, Milo presto atención al hecho que no había ningún hechizo escrito para proteger a Camus. Su ida al cuarto de Camus, era solamente para analizar si Camus estaba desprotegido (cosa que era segura) y a qué grado.

_Cuarto de los amantes (habitación de Camus)_

-¿Hay otra cosa que deba saber de ti?

**-Si prometes no alterarte… puede que haya otra cosa.**

-Tratare de no hacerlo.- Observo que Manzana no decía nada ni se movía, el único movimiento que había era de la nariz del animal- ¿sucede algo?

-**Nada…**-bueno no le hará nada que se lo diga.-** solo te diré, que cambies la funda de la almohada. **–Camus le miro un tanto desconcertado-** Huele a baba.**-el sonrojo se hizo presente en el rostro de Camus.

-Lo hare, no tengas la menor duda…-informo, mientras apretaba el libro contra su pecho y bajaba la mirada. Sintió un suave resplandor cuando alzo la mirada, en donde antes había estado manzana. Solo había un chico que estaba de rodillas.- eres…

-Una persona, al igual que tú.-Informo Milo, mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que la suave túnica emitiera una leve caricia sobre su piel- Yo, soy el ser de luz del agua.

-¿Qué?-Camus retrocedió un paso, Milo alzo una mano y una esfera de agua se formó sobre ella.- como…

-¿Creías que eras el único?-pregunto amablemente el de ojos turquesas- Yo puedo tomar el agua que se encuentra en todo el ambiente… En este cuarto hay humedad, de alguna forma, y por eso puedo formar esta esfera…

-Pensé…

-No estás loco y tampoco eres el único. Pero debes tener cuidado con tus poderes, ÉL, nos puede rastrear cuando le usamos.

-Pero… tú estás usando tus ¿poderes?-La esfera se desarmo, volviendo el agua a formar parte de la humedad natural del ambiente.

-Correcto, nosotros somos especiales… Se dice que nacimos de una estrella… Que nuestras almas, son estrellas que han descendido a la tierra y tomaron forma humana.

-Eso… lo leí… en mi libro.

-El collar en mi cuello-toco el dije que formaba parte del collar- me lo hizo Kanon, evita que me rastreen, puedo usar mis poderes sin que nadie que posea habilidades mágicas pueda localizarme…

-¿Cuántos somos?

-Cuatro…

-¿Dónde están los demás?

-No sé, eso lo quiero averiguar…

_Castillo de Mariscal. Cerca del circo._

Ya se había ocultado el sol y ya era hora de ir a trabajar. Le llamo la atención el no ver a su hermano y tampoco a Shura. De seguro andaban por el pueblo con algún otro artista, solo hubiera deseado que le avisaran que se habían ido.

* * *

A los nobles, les resultaba muy llamativo su espectáculo con fuego. Las mujeres sonreían disimuladamente y los hombres cada tanto aplaudían. Todo parecía ir con absoluta ligereza y creía que la noche terminaría pronto. Todo _**IBA**_ bien, hasta que el dueño del castillo abrió la boca y no precisamente para felicitarle.

-quiero que hagas fuego con tus propias manos.

-¿Disculpe?-Aioria le miro algo confundido, mientras apartaba un poco las varas que tenían fuego en sus extremos de él.- eso es imposible señor…

-Te pagare con un cofre lleno de oro, si haces fuego con tus propias manos.

-Me temo que solo podría hacer lo que se me pide, si se me dan los materiales para prender fuego.

-¿Y si te damos un motivo?-pregunto una segunda voz, el joven se dio vuelta y se encontró con un hombre vistiendo una especie de armadura. Su escolta se hizo presente trayendo a Shura y a Aioros sujetos firmemente y amordazados.- Has fuego con tus manos…

-No puedo hacer eso…-repitió el chico, mientras las varas caían de sus manos, debido a que su concentración no estaban en ellas. El jefe tomo a Aioros de los cabellos e hizo que llevara su cabeza hacia atrás. Dejando expuesto su cuello, en donde coloco un cuchillo.

-Si no lo haces, matare a tu hermano…-Aioros le dedico una mirada gritaba su absoluto terror.- has fuego con tus manos…

-No puedo…-Aioria, sentía las lágrimas caer de sus ojos- no puedo…-Aioros le decía con la mirada que no lo hiciera, lo mismo se aplicaba para los ojos de Shura.

-Está bien… es una pena manchar el mármol con su sangre. Pero otra opción no nos dejas…-informo el hombre, mientras acercaba la hoja del cuchillo a la garganta de Aioros. Este solo cerró los ojos, esperando sentir a su sangre saltar de su cuello.

-¡NO!-Lo que sintió, fue al calor y luego el grito de dolor del sujeto que le tenía aprisionado. Cuando abrió los ojos, el lugar no era para nada el que había visto a primera vista. El fuego de las antorchas, candelabros y las velas de la mesa se había aumentado de forma desmesurada. Los nobles, que se habían sentado en la gran mesa, habían sido afectados por el fuego y ahora ardían en llamas. No era solo ellos los que ardían, solamente, también lo hacia el resto de la estancia.

-¡ATRAPEN AL MUCHACHO!-grito uno de los hombres, que había traído a Shura y Aioros. Cuando quisieron ir por Aioria, el fuego rodeo al chico y se expandió de golpe reduciéndole a cenizas. Shura se había logrado soltar de los amarres y observo como Aioria caía inconsciente al suelo. Se apresuró a ir por el joven y luego volvió para tomar a Aioros.

_Bosque lindero al circo. Dos horas después. _

Mientras Shura iba por las pertenencias de los tres, Aioros apoyaba un paño húmedo sobre la frente del inconsciente Aioria. El chico, nunca antes había "expresado" de esa forma el poder que se escondía en su corazón.

-Conseguí tres caballos y el dinero que teníamos escondido…-informo Shura, que apareció con las monturas en una de estas había atado un costal con ropa de los tres. Aioros observo, que también había traído sus espadas y el arco- tenemos que irnos… el poder que empleo tu hermano… De seguro delato nuestra ubicación…

-Ya lo habíamos hecho, por eso nos encontraron-informo Aioros, mientras se acercaba a Shura y le tendía a su hermano- dámelo…-dijo cuándo subió a la montura- tenemos que irnos YA.

_Palacio Negro, Montañas sombrías, "Mundo Final"._

El temible hechicero soltó una amarga risa, al ver el resultado de la perdí del autocontrol del ser de luz. Observaba divertido la esfera, mientras en una mano mecía una copa de un agrio vino. Que a sus papilas le era del más exquisito sabor.

-Perdiste el control…-comento divertido- ahora sé quién eres Aioria… y también sé que no controlas tus poderes cuando se muestran al máximo.-bebió un sorbo de su copa- necesito a otros colaboradores, estos idiotas ambiciosos no sirven de nada… Tengo que buscar personas, que lo hagan por lealtad… y creo saber en qué lugar encontrare personas leales. En que palacio, buscar personas que sepan lo que es lealtad.

_Palacios de Elísea, Costas de la soledad._

-REY HADES…-Los siete generales, miraban aterrados al rey que en ese momento era víctima de un conjuro del peligroso hechicero.

-No es necesario, que les explique por qué les hice aparecer aquí… ¿No?-pregunto con una lúgubre sonrisa- de seguro quieren que deje libre a su rey…-Los generales apretaron los dientes- como tampoco desean… que lastime a su reina y a la niña…-Miro con burla a la reina que abrazaba a su hija, protegiéndole con su propio cuerpo- estoy buscando a unas personas… y necesito que me ayuden… me las traen y dejo libre a su rey…

-¡Hades jamás sedería a ese chantaje!-bramo la reina, mientras cubría a su hija con su propio cuerpo.- preferiría morir, antes que hacer lo que deseas…

-Perséfone…-el hechicero sonrió con burla. Mientras, por medio de su magia, mantenía quieto a los generales.- ¿Cómo crees que tomaría, Hades, tu muerte y la de la pequeña Macaria?-pregunto burlón- el solo esta presa de un profundo sueño. De nada me sirve matar su cuerpo, si es mucho más placentero matar su alma…

-¡MALDITO!-bramo un general de cabellos rubios cortos.

-Por ser el primero en hablar…-El hechicero le miro con burla- serás el primero en actuar… -El sujeto desapareció de donde estaba, parado junto al rey que se hallaba sobre la suave hierba, y apareció junto a la reina. A quien tomo descaradamente de la cintura y atrajo hacia su cuerpo.- quiero que busques a esas personas o encerrare a la bebe en un calabozo dejándola a su suerte.-todos, incluso la indefensa reina, sintieron la sangre arder.- mientras su reina, me hace compañía…-concluyo esas palabras, pasando su lengua por el cuello de la mujer, que no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de asco.- Todos, los siete, pónganse de rodillas…-ordeno. Apretando los dientes, cerrando con fuerza los puños, maldiciendo dentro de su cabeza y con miradas llenas de rabia. Los siete generales se pusieron de rodillas- así es, muy bien… sean buenos perros…

-Les ordeno que no le escuchen…-ordeno la reina, pero ninguno de los siete le hizo caso- levántense… no hagan lo que él desea…

-Lo siento… su alteza- su única general mujer le miro con pena en sus ojos- pero le estaríamos fallando a nuestro rey si permitimos que algo le pase a usted o a su hija…

-Violette… No.-la reina les miro atentamente, mientras una de las manos del hechicero se cerraba en su cuello- me matara de todas formas…

-No lo hare, soy una persona de palabra.-informo el hechicero con un tono sereno- ustedes, me sirven y nada les pasara a sus reyes… y princesita-comento, dedicándole una tierna mirada a la bebe que se hallaba en brazos de su madre.-usted gentil dama…-regreso su mirada a la reina- espéreme en mi palacio…-la reina desapareció dentro de una brecha de luz que le absorbió- en cuanto a ustedes.-comenzó a acercarse al rey, quien comenzó a ser atrapado por unas raíces que salían de la tierra- les iré informando sobre lo que quiero que hagan… Y les aviso, que leo todas sus emociones y sé que piensan en este momento. El dormirá…-miro al rey, que ahora estaba atrapado por las raíces que cubrían su cuerpo- mi magia es muy poderosa, así que no traten de liberarle. SI lo hacen, las raíces le romperán todos los huesos.

-Maldito infeliz…-gruño uno de los generales de cabellera plata.- eres un maldito…

-gracias por los dos halagos.-el hechicero sonrió con burla.- tampoco le afectara estar a la intemperie, es un bonito jardín, todo a su alrededor se ha detenido.

-¿Qué demonios quieres de nosotros?-pregunto el general de ojos rojizos.

-Ya les eh dicho, quiero que busquen a unas personas.-sonrio con malicia- Cuanto más pronto les hallen, más pronto les devolveré a sus reyes…

_Continuara._

Nota:

El Minos de esta historia, tendrá el carácter del Minos de la serie clásica. No me conviene que sea el Minos sádico de TLC.


End file.
